Oscura tentación
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: Viajar en el tiempo, sobrevivir y ocultar sus secretos ante un joven lord Voldemort era el menor de sus problemas. La chica también debía decidir de que lado estaba su corazón, si estaba con el petulante y apuesto Draco Malfoy, o con el oscuro y siniestro Tom Riddle. "-He visto tu corazón y es mio-"Dramione & Tommione.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :D espero que les guste a historia, este será el primer capítulo de muchos más (espero) y bueno, no se... esto es lo que pasa cuando a uno le gusta el Dramione y el Tomione: surge una historia como esta xD

Si les gusta dejen un review, porfis :3 bye, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)

Capítulo 1: Perdidos

Ella miro a ambos lados del extenso corredor para asegurarse de que este estuviera vacio, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una enorme estatua de un troll con aspecto de estar filosofando, a la vez que sacaba un objeto dorado desde dentro del mismo.

Había sido un milagro, cuando, el día anterior, después del banquete, Dumbledore, junto con la profesora McGonagall habían accedido a volver a prestarle el giratiempos.

Su horario de clases, para colmo de Harry y Ron volvía a ser igual de apretado que en tercer año.

Con delicadeza sacó el giratiempos de su bolso, tomándolo por su larga cadena dorada. De pronto, una mano surgió desde sus espaldas, arrebatándole el aparato de sus manos. Se giró, furiosa, solo para encontrarse a Malfoy observando el objeto con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

-¿Que es esta cosa Granger?- ella estiro el brazo para arrebatárselo, y el chico, con una sonrisa de burla alejo el brazo lo más que pudo de ella.

-¡Dámelo Malfoy!

-¿O qué? ¿vas a llamar a Potty para que acuda a ayudarte?- él se echó a reír, y ella, aprovechando el momento de distracción del chico, se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de quitarle el objeto, él, la sujeto por el hombro para que no se le acercara.

-¡Dámelo... hurón... estúpido...- se soltó de su agarre, y, con un movimiento rápido alcanzó tomar, con la punta de sus dedos la cadena dorada del giratiempo. Habría sacado su varita, que estaba en su bolso, pero de seguro Malfoy tendría la suya a mano.

Dio un tirón fuerte a la cadena, a la vez que Malfoy, sujetaba con ambas manos el aparato, produciendo así que la cadena se alargase considerablemente.

-Ah... ya veo- soltó el con ironía, a la vez que forcejeaba y se ponía la cadena alrededor de su cuello- es una especie de collar o amuleto ¿no es así? se parece a los que Lovegood...

-Cállate- ella lo empujó, quedando ambos dentro de la cadena. Lo habría hechizado en ese mismo momento si hubiera sido posible. Con una exclamación de triunfo logró arrebatarle el giratiempos a Malfoy, a la vez que el volvía a agarrarlo. Ambos dieron un fuerte tirón, haciendo que un sonoro _crack_ se oyera por todo el pasillo, Hermione miró el giratiempos, había aparecido una enorme raja en el lugar del reloj de arena, y esta seguía avanzando, por todas las partes visibles del aparato, como si fuera un vidrio cascado. El aparato vibraba y daba saltos en sus manos, la cadena disminuyo su tamaño, dejándolos inmóviles en menos de una fracción de segundo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para dar un grito de molestia, todo a su alrededor empezó a girar violentamente, como si una fuerza invisible les diera vueltas una y otra vez, trato de afirmarse a algo, a lo que fuera, pero la única persona cerca era Malfoy, que miraba hacia uno y otro lado, asustado. Ella sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, el giratiempos había empezado a funcionar de forma descontrolada, miró el aparato, solo para ver como el pequeño reloj de arena, ya trisado daba vueltas una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido. Draco abrió la boca y grito algo, aunque ella no podía escucharlo.

En sus manos el giratiempo ardía y de pronto, con una ultimo _Crack _se partió totalmente, lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad, a la vez que sentía como caía, como ambos caían. Un grito salió de su garganta.

...

El sol le llegaba de peno en el rostro, ella se volteó, molesta, de seguro Lavender o Parvati habrían corrido las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol entrase. Abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse contra el duro y polvoriento suelo. Se incorporó con extrema lentitud, a la vez que recordaba, con una punzada de preocupación en su estomago lo que había sucedido.

Mierda.

Miró a sus alrededor, Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente dormido, con el cabello revuelto y cubierto de hojas secas, entre ellos estaba el giratiempos, roto, al igual que la cadena. Miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no estaban en la escuela, los árboles los rodeaban, demasiado separados y llenos de flores como para ser árboles del bosque prohibido.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, a la vez que cogía su bolso. De verdad esperaba que solo hubieran retrocedido un par de horas, a lo máximo días, en el tiempo. Recogió los pedazos rotos del giratiempos, no sabía como iba a explicarle a Dumbledore lo sucedido.

Miro a Malfoy una vez más, todo eso era su culpa, ella solo había querido retroceder una hora el tiempo, para así poder asistir a la clase de Runas Antiguas... hasta que había aparecido Malfoy. Apretó los dientes, considerando la tentadora idea de dejarlo allí tirado y largarse al castillo (si es que estaban cerca) pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

No sabía en qué época estaban, aunque esperaba que solo fuera un par de días, pero aún así... ella no era tan cruel como para dejarlo solo, y menos en una (posible) época diferente. Se acercó con cautela, como si de una animal salvaje se tratase.

Apoyo la punta de sus dedos en el hombro del chico, meciéndolo, aunque estaba segura de que si Harry o Ron hubieran estado allí, lo hubieran despertado con una patada o un hechizo estúpido.

-Malfoy- lo meció un poco mas fuerte- ¡Malfoy!- el chico se incorporó casi de un salto, mirando desorientado hacia todos lados, hasta que finalmente dio con el rostro de la chica.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué mierda hiciste Granger?- miró a su alrededor.

-¿Que hice yo? ¡Fue tu culpa que el giratiempos se rompiera!

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Sí! ¡si no me lo hubieras quitado, hurón estúpido, no estaríamos aquí!- el desvió la vista a los árboles, consciente de que parte de la culpa era suya.

-¡¿Y dónde estamos?!

-¡No lo sé! podríamos haber retrocedido días, meses, incluso años...- el chico palideció.

-Entonces... ¿estamos...

-Perdidos en el tiempo- susurró, ambos habían dejado de gritarse el uno al otro, sus voces ahora eran solo susurros. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, rogando mentalmente, a Merlín, a Circe que no hubieran retrocedido tanto en el tiempo.

Draco recogió su bolso y su varita.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tenemos que saber en qué época estamos- susurró, y el chico, para su sorpresa asintió.

Salieron de entre los árboles, apareciendo en un campo lleno de pasto y tierra lodosa, salieron a tientas de allí, llegando a una larga y polvorienta extensión de camino, a lo lejos, al norte se veía un conjunto de casas.

Caminaron en silencio por aquel camino, ella, pensando como haría para arreglar el giratiempos, y él, pensando en cómo lograría salir de aquella situación. No solo estaba perdido en el tiempo, si no que estaba perdido con Granger.

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo, el cuál inmediatamente reconocieron, era Hogsmeade. Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, reconoció a lo lejos las Tres escobas, el cabeza de puerco, HoneyDukes... todo estaba allí, no había ninguna diferencia. Caminaron hacia las tres escobas, e iban a entrar, cuándo, para la propia sorpresa de la chica, y del chico, este la tomo del brazo.

-Granger...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ver esto- en el suelo junto a un charco de lodo había una edición del profeta, en una esquina la fecha rezaba: " 09 de Septiembre, 1942" la chica palideció, a la vez que la realidad de la situación la golpeaba de pleno. Décadas, habían retrocedido décadas en el tiempo. No volvería a ver a Harry, a Ron, a nadie que hubiera conocido. Era como si toda su vida se hubiera perdido en el tiempo. Y así había sucedido.

Sintió una rabia ciega inundarla, a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Eso no debía estar pasando, furiosa dio una patada al periódico, conteniendo las ganas de golpear el rostro del chico. Era la única persona de su época que quedaba, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. Se miraron durante segundos, minutos, tristes, furiosos, ya no tenían ganas de gritarse el uno al otro, ni de mandarse un hechizo. No valía la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio. Entraron en la calidez de las Tres escobas y se sentaron, aún así, pese a lo sucedido se sentían extraños al estar juntos en una mesa, el recordó sus tardes allí con Crabbe y Goyle, y ella las con Harry y Ron, a la vez que una mujer madura, de rostro gentil y abundantes rizos se les acercaba, era la madre de Rosmerta.

-¿Ustedes no deberían estar en la escuela?- Hermione alzó la mirada y se forzó a sonreírle a la mujer, quien después de un rato les llevo dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Ninguno de los se atrevía a formular la pregunta, sabían que si salía de sus bocas, la horrible situación se convertiría en una realidad. Y en esos momentos en que ambos se debatían mentalmente, en que sus miradas dejaban de ser hostiles para convertirse en pura resignación se formó una especie de camaradería, una alianza, una que ambos ignoraban, pero que como una semilla crecía poco a poco. Después de todo estaban juntos en aquella situación. No tenían a nadie más.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Draco, rato después.

Ella, en su mente había estado pensando en ello ¿Que iban a hacer ahora? había recordado todo lo que sabía de aquella época, la segunda guerra mundial... Dippet era el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore era profesor... Tom Riddle estaba en Hogwarts. Ella bajo la vista, el asesino de cientos de personas estaba allí, dentro del castillo, se estremeció. Clavo su mirada en Draco.

-Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore... el podrá ayudarnos.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Si... no es el director en esta época, pero... creo que puede ayudarnos- el la miró por unos segundos, y finalmente, pese a la situación que estaban viviendo el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al menos la chica tenía un plan, y sinceramente esperaba que funcionara. Aunque no iba a mencionarlo en voz alta, eso nunca.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Hola :3 volví xD espero les guste este capítulo, lamento el retraso u.u tratare de actualizar cada vez que pueda, y lo mejor de todo es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones, por lo que podrán verme actualizando más a menudo. ¿Y que creen? ¡estuve de cumpleaños! el sabado 22 xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Se dejó caer sobre el polvoriento y pequeño banquillo, agotada, a la vez que tamborileaba sus dedos contra la ventana. Evitó lanzar una mirada enojada al camarote, donde, Draco aún estaba acostado, soltando murmullos enojados de vez en cuando, a la vez que jugueteaba con u varita (N/A eso sonó mal, muy mal xD)

Había sido una suerte que hubiera tenido un par de galeones en su bolso, lo mínimo para pagar una pequeña habitación en el cabeza de puerco, claro que el chico no había estado nada contento ni silencioso cuándo le habían dicho que tendría que compartir habitación. Había terminado con un dolor de cabeza, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo.

Era una verdadera pena, más bien una desgracia para ella, que, la persona con la que se había visto perdida en el tiempo era Draco Malfoy, hubiera preferido a cualquiera, incluso a Cormac McGlaggen.

Dio un suspiro de frustración a la vez que miraba mas allá de la ventana, al cielo azul y despejado, pensando que en cualquier momento oiría un par de toques en la puerta y aparecería Dumbledore.

Le había mandado una carta cuándo habían estado en las tres escobas, y, la madre de Rosmerta, cortésmente le había prestado papel, pluma y tinta, por no mencionar la lechuza, claro.

Le había tomado menos de un par de minutos escribirle una carta muy convincente, pero que, en caso de que no llegara a las manos de Albus no revelaba nada que pudiera ponerlos a ella y Draco en peligro de ser descubiertos.

-¿Piensa venir siquiera?- ella miro con el ceo fruncido al rostro ceñudo del chico que se había asomado desde la parte superior del camarote.

-Claro que vendrá

-¿En serio?- alzó una ceja con ironía- ni siquiera respondió a tu "milagrosa" carta Granger

Ella soltó un bufido y se decidió a ignorarlo, pensando en cómo disfrutaría estando en cualquier lugar, cualquier otro lugar menos ese.

-¿Era aquí donde se reunían verdad?- ella ignoro el tono de desprecio en la voz del chico- ¿donde Potter se reunia con..."El ejercito de Dumbledore"?

El se apoyó sobre un codo, contemplándola en silencio, odiaba que lo ignoraran así, nadie nunca lo había ignorado, ni siquiera Potter había ignorado sus insultos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué la molestaba de esa manera, ambos estaban juntos, en el pasado, probablemente atrapados por siempre. Otro chico en su lugar habria tratado de mantener una conversación racional o incluso llevarse bien. Y aunque por dentro una molesta voz que estaba seguro era su conciencia le susurrara que hiciera algo bueno por la chica, no podía hacerlo, inmediatamente tras sus parpados veía la marca tenebrosa, la marca del ser que mas despreciaba... y a la vez había admirado, una marca grabada en su antebrazo.

De pronto la respuesta había acudido a su mente. Claro, después de años y años de molestarla, que tuvieran que convivir juntos, sobrevivir juntos, e incluso apoyarse y ayudarse no iba a salvar a la chica de su comportamiento.

Miró a la chica en silencio durante unos segundos, la cuál pretendía ignorarle a la vez que de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna mirada furiosa en su dirección. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del chico. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué sonreía.

-Claro que no les salió nada bien ¿verdad? cuándo la querida maestra Umbride me asigno para la brigada inquisitorial yo...

-¿No puedes callarte de una vez?

-Pensé que estabas ignorándome Granger...-

-Estabas comportándote tan bien hurón... sabía que no duraría- el chico bajó la mirada con una punzada de culpa al recordal el maldito gira tiempos. Sintió la tentación de disculparse... e inmediatamente se corrigio. Un Malfoy no pedia disculpas, no podía pedir disculpas... por muy avergonzado que se sintiera.

Unos golpes suaves resonaron en la puerta, y ella, dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos no tendría que seguir conversando con aquel energúmeno.

Abrió la puerta, sintiendo como se le retorcía e estomago por los nervios. Allí, al otro lado estaba un mucho más Joven Dumbledore, su barba era más corta, y esta y su cabello, castaños. Los ojos azules la miraron con curiosidad y ella le hizo una seña para que entrase.

En menos de un minuto estaban los tres sentado, frente a frente.

-Y bien, señorita Granger... porque así firmó en su carta ¿Que es lo que usted y el señor...

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-...Malfoy tienen que decirme tan urgentemente?

-Bien, pues... vera...- se aclaro la garganta- sé que esto va a sonar estúpido, y es muy posible que no nos crea una palabra...pero...- miró a Draco, que al parecer había optado por la opción de dejarla hablar- yo... nosotros- clavo la vista en los ojos azules de Dumbledore- nosotros venimos del futuro.

Le explico con todo detalle como habían llegado allí, le mostró los pedazos rotos del gira tiempos, explicándole como es que este había llegado a su poder. Finalmente miro expectante al que en un futuro sería el director de Hogwarts, rogando interiormente que le hubiera creído aquella fantástica historia, que sonaba como una mentira incluso ante sus propios oídos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, lo que para ella fue una eternidad, hasta que finalmente Dumbledore habló.

-Les creo- dijo al fin, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, y los ojos azules los examinaron a ambos, como si viera mas allá de sus ojos- y... díganme ¿hay algo más que deban decirme sobre aquel futuro?

Ella se mordió el labio, sopesando en las posibilidades si decirle o no sobre el futuro, o más bien todo lo que Voldemort había hecho. La historia podía cambiar si se lo decía a Dumbledore, cambiar para bien.

De pronto, en su mente apareció la imagen de un Harry sonriente, sin cicatriz y junto a sus padres: Lily y James, se imagino a Sirius vivo, a un mundo mágico sin temor al solo nombre de un mago oscuro.

-Si la hay profesor- dijo después de unos segundos, lanzó una mirada a Draco, recordando el millar de veces en que Harry le había dichos us sospechas sobre el chico, todas las veces en que el ojiverde les había dicho a ella y Ron que estaba casi convencido de que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago. Ella nunca le había creido. Era una locura.

-¿Y que sería señorita Granger?

-Hay un chico de esta época- clavo sus ojos en los de Dumbledore- llamado Tom Riddle- fue visible ante sus ojos como Dumbledore se tensaba- el, con el correr de los años se transformara en el mago oscuro más poderoso que se halla visto en la historia-ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada al chico a su lado, las palabras habian salido de su boca, y de seguro, si Harry hubiera estado allí la habría reprendido por decir todo eso frente a un Malfoy- el mató a muchísimos magos y muggles de mi época...atormentó a la población mágica junto con su legión de seguidores, los mortifagos- bajó la vista, a la vez que notaba, frente a ella, como la expresión de Dumbledore se congelaba. Se preguntó, por momentos que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dumbledore, hasta que de pronto sintió como este trataba de entrar en su mente.

Se tensó durante un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente dejó que este entrara a sus recuerdos. Necesitaba un aliado en esa época, y Dumbledore era el único a mano que podría ayudarla a ella y Draco.

La conversación entonces se baso durante largo rato en Tom Riddle, aunque estaba segura de que su futuro director tendría un millar de preguntas que hacerle.

-Um... este...¿profesor?

-Señorita Granger- este le dedico la misma sonrisa bonachona y afable de su vejez.

-Quería preguntarle si...no tenemos ningun lugar a donde ir y... me gustaria ingresar a Hogwarts

-¿Tan rápido de deshaces de mi Granger?- preguntó con fingido dolor, Dumbledore lo miró reprimiendo una sonrisa.

... nosotros- dijo recalcando la palabra a la vez que rodaba sus ojos, - somos extraños en este lugar, no tenemos donde vivir ni...

-Los comprendo- ambos chicos lo miraron- aunque hay algunos problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó Draco.

-Oh bueno, uno de ellos sería su parecido con su abuelo Abraxas señor Malfoy- Draco palideció aun más de lo que ya era.

-¿Mi... mi abuelo?- la idea no había pasado siquiera por su mente. De pronto recordó cuándo era un niño, y su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy le sonreía y le contaba las historias de su juventud, recordó como su abuelo le daba enormes regalos y lo mimaba aun mas que su padre. Recordó el día en no volvió a ver a su abuelo. Recordó como su madre lo había llevado de la mano a su tumba, y recordó como había llorado ese día. Había sido solo un niño, y había perdido a su abuelo.

-Si señor Malfoy, su abuelo, ambos son muy parecidos a decir verdad- esbozo una sonrisa-ah, el gen Malfoy...

-¡Quiero verlo!- Hermione se atragantó.

-¿Verlo? ¡no puedes! si le revelas quien eres podrías...

-¡¿Que?!

-¡Asustarlo! ¡incluso podrías lograr la gran hazaña de que tu padre no nazca! ¡hurón retorcido!

-¡¿Ah ¿y entonces dices que debo ignorar a mi propio abuelo?!

-¡No, no digo eso! ¡solo digo que debes ser discreto!

-¡¿Discreto? ¡¿cómo se supone que sea discreto si ambos somos jodidamente parecidos?!-ella se quedó muda- ¿no tienes una respuesta come libros?- ella soltó un bufido, a la vez que Dumbledore los miraba a ambos con diversión.

-Bueno hay hechizos...- dijo el profesor, y con un movimientos de su varita el cabello del chico se volvió castaño, un castaño igual al de Hermione. El chico imitó una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, a la vez que Dumbledore devolvía su cabello a la normalidad-...o simplemente podrían inventar una buena historia, quiero decir, los Malfoy no son los únicos de cabello platinado y ojos grises.

Después de horas de ideas, discusiones y dudas, finalmente los tres habían podido inventar una historia suficientemente convincente (con ayuda de Dumbledore) para poder explicar quienes eran, de donde eran y cuál era su historia, aunque uno de los tres no estaba muy contento...

-¿Por qué tengo que ser mestizo?-Hermione arqueo las cejas, sorprendida de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre- ¿y por qué tenemos que fingir ser hermanos?

-Es la explicación más lógica señor Malfoy, ambos son hermanos, mestizos, sus padres murieron en un incendio, y no tienen ningún familiar que pueda cuidarlos, por lo que acudieron a mí, amigo de sus padres, por ayuda- Hermione asintió.

La chica miró de reojo a Draco, el cual estaba claramente molesto por la idea de hacerse pasar por mestizo y por su hermano.

-¿Y cuál se supone que sera mi apellido?- dijo enarcando el mí, ella rodo sus ojos, a la vez que en su mente lo comparaba con un niño malcriado.

-Bueno, se supone que es mestizo señor Malfoy, por lo que no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en usar el apellido de la señorita Granger... su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle...

El chico quiso protestar, sin embargo guardó silencio, sabía que no ganaría nada llevándole la contraria aquel par. Optó a la vez que recordaba la marca grabada a fuego en su antebrazo, una marca que debía ocultar aún en esa época.

De pronto recordó a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Snape, incluso a Filch.

Se preguntó si alguien se había dado cuenta de su ausencia e inmediatamente se corrigió, por supuesto que se habían dado cuenta, nadie podría olvidarse de él.

Todo era culpa de la sangre sucia... y de su giratiempos.

Apretó los dientes, repentinamente furioso, había estropeado todo: su vida, su futuro, (y dios no quisiera) su pasado. Todo por culpa de un poco de curiosidad...

En ese momento tomo una decisión, a la vez que la molesta imagen de Granger tratando de recuperar su giratiempos aparecía en su mente, perdidos en el tiempo o no (aunque fuera su culpa) no le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil a la chica. Una sonrisa de lado se extendió por su rostro y ella le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

Al menos molestar a Granger lo distraía de la horrible idea de quedarse atrapado en el pasado.

* * *

><p>Las respuestas a sus reviews! :D<p>

susan-black: Gracias! :3 fuiste el primer comentario :D me alegre de que te guste la historia y tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible :) bye, cuidate.

maryn90: Hola :d me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y, en respuesta a tu comentario: si, en este primer capítulo Draco parece haber dejado de lado su actitud prepotente y malcriada... pero solo de momento xD y tiene sus razones para actuar de la manera que actuó, la primera es que el sabe, muy, muy dentro de si que es por su culpa que estan en el pasado, por lo que su mejor opción es quedarse calladito y tratar de que las cosas marchen bien, y la segunda razón, claro es, el shock por lo sucedido, ya que al igual que Hermione el también se ve arrancado de su propia realidad, y al igual que la misma no tiene ni idea de como haran para volver a sus epocas (si es que pueden xD no dire mas sobre ese tema, hay que seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos para poder ver si volveran a su época o no) bueno, espero volver a leer algun review tuyo :D cuidate :)

sasuhita-itahina 100: Holaaa! :D aquí esta la conti xD

Chica Poltergeist: Hola! primero que todo quería decirte que amo tus dos fanfics: Poderoso Altivo e inmortal y Volver al comienzo. Aunque últimamente apenas he tenido tiempo para dejarte algún review u.u lo bueno es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones xD así que tendré mas tiempo para leer fanfics, comentar y seguir actualizando los mios (que no actualizo hace siglos...)

En respuesta a tu review: me alegra que te haya sorprendido la historia :) y si... la personalidad de Draco cambio un poco en este cap, ya que al parecer ya supero el shock del viaje en el tiempo... en pocas palabras se va a comportar como un idiota pero tambien dejara de ser un idiota (ni yo misma me entiendo xD) aunque la verdad he tenido que tener mucha paciencia con Draco, en este cap, y en el tercero... aunque ya quiero que empiezen los caps con la acción u.u

La verdad... yo tampoco se aún con quien se va a quedar Hermione, solo se una cosa (SPOILER: habrá segunda parte) TAN TAN TAN

Arysia: Hola, aquí está la continuación :D

Betting life: Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí está la continuación :D


End file.
